islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamie Stafford
Storyteller:Mark Moraghan Steamie Stafford *Lots of the engines on the Island of Sodor are steam engines. *They run on coal and water. *They collect their coal from the coal hopper. (Clattering) *And they get waters from the water towers. *But Stafford is an electric engine. *He doesn't need coal and water. *He needs to keep his battery charged instead. *One day, Stafford was on his way to pick up some flatbeds of timber when Thomas went past him. (Train Whistles Toot) *Hello, Thomas! *Hello, Stafford! (♫Music♫) *A group of children were standing on the bridge at Wellsworth Station. (Children Cheering) *They watch as Thomas went past. *Here comes Thomas! *Hello, Thomas! (Toot-Toot-Toot!) *And look... *Here comes Stafford! *Hello, Stafford! *Hello, Everybody! (Children Cheering) *The children all watch and listened... *But they were puzzled. *Thomas makes a puffy noise. *But Stafford hardly makes any noise at all! *How strange! *Stafford heard what the children said. *It made him very sad. *I don't make much noise because I just run on batteries. *Ohh, I wish I could make steamie sounds, like the other engines! *Stafford arrived at the shunting yard. *He had to collect the flatbeds of timber to take to the docks. *Listen to Thomas and Percy... *If only I had a chuff or a puff. *Stafford's flatbeds of timber were soon ready. *What's the matter, Stafford? *You look sad. *I know I'm just an electric engine, Thomas. *But I want to chuff and puff like a steamie! *Maybe we could help you! *Could you? *Of course, Stafford! *We'll teach you to chuff and puff! *Just follow us and you'll sound like a steamie in no time! (♫Music♫) (Steamie Whistle Toots) *So Stafford raced along with Thomas and Percy. *Listen to my chuff, Stafford! *Now, you try! *Chuff-Chuff! Chuff-Chuff! *Chuff-Chuff Chuff-Chuff-Chuff! *That's good! *Now, listen to Percy puffing! *Now try and puff, Stafford! *Puff-Puff-Puff-Puff! *Puff-Puff-Puff-Puff! *Well done, Stafford. *You sound just like a steamie! *Thanks, Thomas! *Thanks, Percy! *So Stafford went to the docks. *And bother Thomas and Percy agreed that Stafford sounded wonderful. *Puff-Puff-Puff-Puff! *Puff-Puff-Puff-Puff! *Chuff-Chuff-Chuff-Chuff! *Chuff-Chuff-Chuff-Chuff... *Everybody loved hearing Stafford's new sounds. *Puff-Puff-Puff-Puff! *Puff-Puff-Puff-Puff! *Chuff-Chuff-Chuff-Chuff! *Chuff-Chuff-Chuff-Chuff... *Hey, Stafford! *You sound just like a steam engine! *This made Stafford very happy! *That's me! *I'm steamie Stafford! *When Stafford arrived at Brendam Docks, the dock workers began to unload his timber. *Then Henry arrived... *And he wheeshed his steam. (Steam Wheeshes) *Wheeeessshhhhh! *That's another sound that steamies make! *''I'm'' going to make a sound like that too! *Wheeeessshhhhh! *Stafford raced back to the yard making his new noises. *Steamie Stafford coming through! *But then he met Gordon... *Stafford honked his horn. *And Gordon blew his whistle! *Oh! Steamies have whistles, but I've only got a horn. *Maybe, I can make a sound like a steam whistle too! *Whooooo-Whoooooo! *Then Stafford saw the children on the bridge again... *Whooooo-Whoooooo! *Puff-Puff-F-Chuff... *The children loved Stafford's new noises! *Hooray for steamie Stafford! *Whooooo-Whoooooo! *Stafford has never been happier! *Stafford went back to the yard to charge his batteries. *Then Sir Topham Hatt came to see him. *Farmer McColl needs your help, Stafford. Puffing idiots Category:Episodes Category:Season 17 Episodes Category:Australian Episodes